Saliendo con el enemigo
by CriXar
Summary: La Banda de Shane ha pasado por muchas cosas: un amigo zombificado, ser capturados por uno de sus enemigos, la traición de un nuevo miembro. ¿Qué les falta? La relación de uno de sus miembros con el líder de un equipo rival.
1. Chapter 1

-Burpy, deja ya en paz a Jouls.- pedía Eli. Las babosas habían visto divertido jugar un poco a las luchas entre ellas, pero en un momento se había tornado algo rudo. La infierno tenía bien retenida a la electroshock y no planeaba soltarla muy pronto.

-¿Otra vez están con eso?- preguntó Kord al pasar por allí y verlos.

-Si. No sé cuantas rondas llevan.- respondió el Shane. No había forma de pararlas.

-Bien, avísame cuando sea "seguro" acercarse aquí sin recibir una descarga o una púa.- Cualquiera que interviniera, se veía afectado por el humor y los poderes de las babosas.

-Claro.

-Bien, tengo que probar estos nuevos repuestos en mi meca. Los instalaré y daré una vuelta entes de colocarlos en las demás. Regreso en un rato.- El troll se retiró mientras el lanzador continuaba intentando separar a su arsenal.

Detrás suyo, Trixie bajaba las escaleras cuando se topó con aquel circo. No quería que Eli la viera salir del refugio, así que trató en lo más posible avanzar hacia la puerta sin ser descubierta. Pero no fue descubierta por Eli si no Burpy, quien chilló alegre en cuanto la vió.

-Hey, Trix.

-Hola.

-¿A dónde vas sin lanzadora?- preguntó él extrañado al notar la ausencia del arma.

-¿Yo? Bueno, planeaba verme encontrarme con alguien en la caverna comercial.

-¿De verdad? ¿Con quién?- Eli pensaba que tan solo se trataba de una amistad. Tal vez Brodi o incluso podría haber hecho ya amistad con Danna.

-Es un poco complicado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- La pelirroja suspiró.

-Eli, somos amigos, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Y los amigos se cuentan todo, ¿no es así

-Por su puesto.- El Shane se olvidó se sus babosas y se acercó a la camarógrafa. Aquello comenzaba a alarmarle un poco.

-Bien, escucha. La verdad es que... he estado saliendo con alguien.

-¿En serio? Wow, eso es genial. Pero, ¿por qué no lo comentaste antes? ¿Quién es?- dijo él con lo que podría llamare un tono entusiasta.

-Esa es la cuestión.

-Trix...- insistió él.

-Yo... estoy saliendo con Billy.- Hasta las babosas dejaron por un segundo sus peleas, impactadas al escuchar esa respuesta salir de los labios de la chica. Y ni hablar de la expresión de Eli.

-¿Es una broma?

-Sabía que no estarían de acuerdo.

-¿Y por qué no lo estaríamos? ¿Por qué trabaja para Blakk? ¿Por qué él y su pandilla intentaron destruirnos un par de veces? ¿Por qué es un completo egomaníaco? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo Eli con sarcasmo.

-Mira, en primer lugar él ya no trabaja para Blakk. Sabes que no los aceptó. Y además, ha cambiado. No veo por que no podía darle una oportunidad.- explicó Trixie.- ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad?- preguntó tiernamente. Eli bajó la vista con una mirada seria. Billy era una de las peores personas con las que jamás se había enfrentado, ¿y ahora su mejor amiga estaba saliendo con él y le pedía que le diera una oportunidad?

-Trix, Billy es un completo loco y jamás he dejado de cuestionarme su cordura.- confesó.- Pero jamás he cuestionado tu juicio.- admitió con una sonrisa.- Si de verdad crees que ha cambiado, creo que puedo volver a darle el beneficio de la duda.- Emocionada, Trixie se lanzó hacia él con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, Eli.- susurró al sentirse correspondida con su gesto. Fuera del refugio, el ruido de una mecabestia estacionándose les avisó que su cita había llegado.- Tengo que irme.

-Cuídate.- pidió él. La muchacha sonrió antes de retirarse. El chico volteó hacia su arsenal, quien lo miraba aún sorprendido por lo que había pasado.- ¿No tienen una pelea que terminar?- les preguntó un poco burlón.

-¡Eli!- entró exclamando un Kord bastante alterado.- Ví a Trixie irse con alguien afuera. Jamás creerás quien era.

**_Ustedes dirán: ¡¿Estás loca?! Y yo respondo: Ñeh, un poco._**

**_Entre los escritores americanos y canadiences estuvo por un tiempo de moda eso de emparejar a Trixie y a Billy, ya saben, el famoso Bixie. Si mal no recuerdo hay un fic con ese nombre precisamente. Y como a los escritores latinos al parecer no nos hace mucha gracia la idea, normalmente pintamos a Billy como un tipo más perverso que el mismísimo Doctor Blakk._**

**_Si me permiten, quisiera mostrarles lo que yo creo que realmente pasaría en la serie si estos dos personajes salieran juntos. Pero también deben recordar que soy una gran fan del EliXie, así que pueden haber algunos giros un poco locos. ¿Confían en mí?_**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Pronto no puede creer esto!- exclamó el impresionado topoide luego de que Eli les explicara todo.

-Amigo, por favor dime que es solo un mal chiste.

-Nadie desearía que fuera un chiste más que yo, Kord. Pero es la verdad.

-Pero ese sujeto es uno de los secuaces de Blakk.- Insistía Pronto.

-Ex-secuaz, según tengo entendido.- acaró el Shane.- Escuchen, sé que no es lo más tranquilizante del mundo, pero Trixie es nuestra amiga. Si ella cree que cambió y quiere salir con él, debemos apoyarla.

-La apoyamos, pero te aseguro que si veo algo sospechoso, yo apoyaré mi puño es su cara.- afirmó el troll.

-Me parece bien.- aprobó Eli.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó Trixie entrando el refugio en compañía se su nuevo prospecto. El rubio fue recibido por las furiosas miradas de los demás miembros de la Banda de Shane.

-Ehm, hola.- saludó con bastante seriedad y un poco de temor, siendo respondido con el sonar de puños de Kord.

-Creo que Eli les ha explicado todo, ¿no es así?- preguntó la pelirroja aferrada al brazo de su cita.

-Cada detalle.- respondió Pronto.

-Espero que todo puedan aceptarlo.- dijo ella.

-Y yo espero que tu novio tenga a mano una caja de primeros auxilios, ya saben, solo por si acaso.- agregó Kord.

-Bienvenido al refugio Shane, Billy.- saludó Eli.

-Gracias...- Luego del bizarro encuentro, los demás decidieron dejar a solas a la pareja.- Y yo que creía que mi última relación era peligrosa.

El incómodo momento acabó cuando Billy dejó el lugar. Tan solo había ido a dejar a Trixie. Pero los días siguientes fueron, digamos, todo un desafío. Mantener las lanzadoras lejos cuando el muchacho rubio acudía a visitar a Trixie fue la mejor idea que se les pudo ocurrir.

-... y así fue como nos deshicimos de esos tontos del depósito profundo.- concluyó de relatar durante una cena con el equipo. Básicamente, la Banda de Shane contaban ahora como la familia de la pelirroja y debía impresionarlos.

-¿Ah, sí? Que extraño. Yo había escuchado que el jefe Ember los había espantado como gallinas.- dijo seriamente Kord.

-Pff, rumores.

-Pues nosotros los derrotamos en su propio territorio.- respondió Eli.

-Todo gracias a la maravillosa memoria de el gran Pronto.- agregó el topoide.

-¡Ja! Yo tengo tan buena memoria, que podría recorrer cada parte de ese lugar con tan solo ver el mapa por dos segundos.

-Pues Pronto puede recorrer todo el lugar, Y el camino hacia él sin siquiera mirar un mapa.

-Pues yo puedo recorrer cada caverna con tan solo saber su nombre.

-Pues Pronto puede recorrer toda BajoTerra por su cuenta.

-Está será un duelo de egos de nunca acabar.- susurró el troll al Shane, mientras Trixie miraba hacia abajo avergonzada de su pareja.

-Bueno, gracias por la cena. No estuvo tan mal.- "agradeció" el rubio antes de retirarse.

-Eso es por que aun no hace efecto en él el picadillo de pirañas especial que preparé en su honor.- comentó Pronto a los demás.

-Te veré mañana, linda.- dijo Billy a la camarógrafa al momento que tomaba su mano de manera romántica.

-Ejem.- tosió Eli acercándose a ellos.- No se como funcionen las cosas con tu Banda, pero aquí tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer mañana. Así que tenemos que irnos a dormir ahora.

-Hey, tranquilo, Shane. Solo trato de despedirme adecuadamente de mi chica.- le dijo tirando de la cintura de Trixie.

-Bien, pero hazlo rápido.- insistió Eli acercándola a él.

-No te preocupes, ya casi termino.

-¡Ya basta los dos!

**_Se enojó..._**

**_Muchos de ustedes no parecen muy contentos con este fic, ¿no es así? Denle tiempo. No crean, yo dudé de la idea de hacerlo en un comienzo._**


	3. Chapter 3

-Billy, de verdad fue una noche... interesante. Pero creo que será mejor que te vayas ahora.- dijo dulcemente Trixie señalando con su cabeza hacia el alterado pelinegro.

-Está bien. No te preocupes.- respondió el rubio besando rápidamente su mano antes de retirarse hacia su Meca. Lo demás miembros de la Banda creyeron que finalmente se había acabado todo, pero apenas la chica cerró la puerta...

-Finalmente se fue.- dijo Eli sin pensar.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!- exclamó Trixie.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eli, eso fue vergonzoso. Creí que habíamos acordado en que le darías una oportunidad.

-Le estoy dando una oportunidad.

-¿Le llamas "dar una oportunidad" a prácticamente echarlo del refugio? Dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que debemos hacer mañana que requiere que descansemos tan temprano? No nos habías mencionado nada antes.

-Bueno, es que fue una misión que se presentó de último minuto.

-¿De verdad?- corroboró Kord algo confundido.

-De verdad...- aseguró Eli entre dientes.

-Eres increíble...- susurró Trixie antes de retirarse más que enojada a su habitación. Todos los demás voltearon a ver al líder una vez que ella se fue.

-¿Qué?

-Tú fuiste el primero que pidió que nos comportáramos con Billy. Que lo hiciéramos por Trixie.- dijo el troll.- Y estás...

-... rompiendo tu propia promesa con ella.

-Escuchen, no es que esté celoso de que Trixie salga con alguien, eso solo que no me acostumbro a tener aquí a sujetos con los que he tenido diferencias en el pasado.

-Amigo, ¿quién dijo algo de estar celoso?- le hizo notar Kord. Eli abrió los ojos, percatándose de lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno, olvídenlo entonces. Ya encontraré la manera de arreglar las cosas con Trixie y Billy.- dijo antes de retirarse a su propio cuarto.

-¿Tú crees que él...?

-Neh. Eli y Trixie son solo amigos.- confirmó el troll a Pronto.

-¿Cómo haces las paces con un sujeto con el que te enfrentaste en más de una ocasión y ahora sale con tu mejor amiga?- preguntó retóricamente el Shane a su babosa. Esta se encogió de hombros. Aquella era una situación realmente extraña.

El resto del equipo se había ido ya a la cama, momento que aprovechó el Shane para hacerse con la computadora. Si algo sabía muy bien de la pelirroja era que ella gustaba de la cinematografía. Festivales de cine, lanzamientos de películas y competencias de directores eran sus lugares favoritos. Y al presumido de su ahora pretendiente disfrutaba ser el centro de atención. Alguna de las actividades mencionadas resultaría en cualquier caso una maravillosa cita para ambos.

Temprano en la mañana, Trixie bajó en busca de los demás, pero halló tan solo a Eli en la sala con algo entre sus manos.

-¿Eli? ¿Por qué no están Kord y Pronto despiertos aún?- preguntó ella.

-¡Trix! Que bien, despertaste.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Escucha, de verdad lamento lo que pasó anoche con Billy. Quiero compensárselos.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Así es. Ten- dijo entregándole un par de boletos.

-¿Qué e...? ¡No es cierto!- exclamó la chica sin poder casi mediar palabra.- ¿Acaso estos son...?

-¿Entradas para el festival de cine de hoy? Sí, sí lo son.- completó el Shane orgulloso.

-Pero, Eli, la misión.

-Ñeh. Nosotros podremos encargarnos de eso solo. Ustedes dos vayan a divertirse. Es una manera de decir "lo siento".

-Eres increíble.

-¿Lo dices ahora de una buena manera?

-De la mejor.- sonrió ella antes de retirarse. No podía esperar a decirle a Billy. Pronto, quien se había levantado unos momentos antes y había presenciado el arreglo, se acercó al líder.

-¿Y cúal es la misión?- Eli miró hacia abajo y suspiró.

-No existe tal misión.

**_Solo la quería con él... :3_**

**_Estoy enfermita, pero debo admitir que hablo gracioso. :p_**


	4. Chapter 4

-Hey, chicos.- llamó Trixie al entrar al refugio a recoger su cámara.- Ya nos vamos al festival. ¿Seguros de que pueden solos?

-Si, claro que podemos.- le aseguró Eli.- Los vemos más tarde.

-Bien. Solo tomaré mi cámara y nos iremos.- dijo ella muy animada, dejando a su cita en la sala con sus armados compañeros de Banda. Hay que mencionar que más que un incómodo silencio, aquello fue una guerra fría de miradas hasta el regreso de la pelirroja.

-Amigo, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Kord al ver subir a Eli a su habitación.

-Yo... tengo que buscar algo. Vuelvo en un momento.- respondió él. Desde la ventana de su cuarto, el muchacho vió al par retirarse felices en sus mecas hacia el festival.

Trixie realmente lucía más alegre y radiante desde que había comenzado a salir con el susodicho, aunque no había sido nada fácil para la Banda de aceptar. Mucho menos para Eli, que se veía apoderado por un sentimiento de incomodidad cada vez que la veía al lado del ex criminal. Burpy llamó su atención cuando vió que su expresión se tornaba algo decaída.

-Eh, lo siento, amiguito. ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó un tanto perdido. La infierno miró através del cristal también y entendió la razón de su cambiante estado de ánimo.- No estoy celoso, si es lo que piensas. Solo temo que Billy la vaya a lastimar.- confesó.

-¿Cuándo se supone que iremos a la famosa misión?- preguntó el troll a Pronto cansado de esperar.

-Bueno, es algo complicado.- respondió él.

Sin Trixie, el día en el refugio había resultado algo aburrido, había que aceptarlo. Ella siempre estaba de un lado a otro filmando cada pequeña cosa que hacían las babosas o los duelos entre sus amigos. El lugar estaba silencioso ahora.

-No puedo creer aún que hayas hecho eso.- entró diciendo entre risas la joven a Billy al regresar. Los demás casi se lanzaron sobre ella al verla.

-¡Trixie!- exclamaron abrazándola.

-Hola, chicos.- dijo la pelirroja un poco extrañada.- ¿Por qué tanto amor?

-Ñeh, no hay razón.- dijo Kord.

-Muy bien... Oigan, tienen que ver estos vídeos. Pasaron muchas cosas de lo más locas en el festival.

-Ay, no. ¿En serio vas a enseñárselas?- rió Billy.

-Por supuesto que sí.- respondió Trixie insertando la memoria en la computadora.

-Eh, Billy. ¿Tienes un minuto? Quisiera hablar contigo.- pidió Eli.

-Seguro.- respondió el muchacho un poco temeroso. Eli lo llevó un poco más aparte de los demás, quienes apenas notaron su ida.

-Escucha. Seré muy directo. No estoy muy seguro de si aún estás con Blakk o no, pero te juro que si te atreves a hacerle daño de alguna forma a Trixie, entonces yo...

-Hey, tranquilo, Shane. Tan solo estamos saliendo.- se defendió el lanzador.- Trixie es una gran chica. No habrían motivos para lastimarla.

-Más te vale que sea así.- dijo Eli cruzándose brazos. Detrás de ellos, Trixie dejó a los otros dos riendo con las grabaciones, mientras que se acercaba para despedirse de Billy. Se detuvo al escucharlos hablar a ambos.- Trixie es una persona increíble. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla contigo, así que debes cuidarla.

-Lo haré.- La muchacha estaba más que conmovida con las palabras de si amigo.- Bien, yo debo irme. Dile adiós por mi.- dijo Billy un tanto más serio. No bromeaba Trixie cuando le mencionó que la Banda se cuidaba como una familia.

-Se lo diré.- afirmó el líder antes de que el pretendiente se retirara.

-¿Eli?- escuchó llamar a Trixie.

**_Y, como dice Germán, hasta acá el capítulo de hoy. ¡Los quiero!_**


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Trix! Eh, Billy ya se fue.- tartamudeó él al verla luego de cerrar la puerta.

-Si, lo sé.- dijo ella.- Lo escuché todo.- Bajó de las escaleras y caminó hacia él.

-¿Todo, todo?- dijo Eli.

-Si. Todo, todo.- aseguró.-¿Por qué le dijiste que tenía suerte de tenerme?- preguntó ella con bastante curiosidad.

-Eso es lo que los amigos deben decirles a las... citas de sus amigas, ¿no?

-No usualmente.- dijo la camarógrafa. Él suspiró.

-Bueno, eres una chica muy especial. Si ese tonto estará contigo, más le vale apreciar lo que tiene.- Trixie bajó la vista. Ahora se sentí alagada y apenada.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Claro que sí.- afirmó Eli acercándose un poco más a ella.- Y te aseguro que mientras yo pueda evitarlo, ni él ni nadie te hará daño.

-Ehm, bueno, puedo defenderme sola, ¿sabes?- dijo ella levantando la vista lentamente hasta toparse con sus ojos frente a sí.

-No lo dudo.- sonrió él.- Pero sabes que un poco de ayuda nunca está de más.

-Supongo que no. Nunca hay nadie indefenso en la Banda de Shane. Tú cuidas de todos nosotros.

-Pero no cuidaría de tí como lo hago con Kord y Pronto.- confesó tomando sus manos.

-¿Me cuidarías de una manera distinta?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

Sin mucho esfuerzo, el Shane se inclinó tan solo unos centímetros hacia adelante, resultando esto en el comienzo de un suave beso. Trixie no puso mucha resistencia a aquel acto, tan solo presionó contra sus labios con un poco mas de fuerza. Sus manos seguían unidas.

De repente Trixie abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se echó lentamente hacia atrás, soltando todo agarre con él.

-Eli, esto...

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-Aún estoy saliendo con Billy.

-Bien, como dije, tiene suerte.- agregó el muchacho antes de retirarse cabizabajo a su habitación, dejando a una pensativa y confundida Trixie meditando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir con una manos sobre sus labios.

**_..._**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Eli y tú hablaron de algo importante anoche?- preguntó Trixie a Billy a la salida del cine al día siguiente.

-Él me dijo un par de cosas importantes. Pero creo que al menos comenzamos a entendernos. Es decir, no sacó su lanzadora esta vez.- Ambos rieron.

-Supongo que sí.

-Hey, ¿eso no es Eli?- preguntó él al ver al chico en la boletería.

-Si, es él. ¡Eli!- llamó Trixie. El mencionado volteó y sonrió al verlos.

-¡Hola! Creí que irían a la función de la tarde.

-Así era, pero Billy tiene práctica de tiro este tarde. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, quería ver la nueva película de Max Jackson. Salió ayer.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó ella.- Creí que saldría hasta la otra semana.

-Igual yo.

-Bien, si no te molesta, creo que dejaré a Trixie contigo. Tengo que irme ya.- dijo Billy un tanto apurado.- Adiós, linda.

-Adiós.- dijo ella. Luego de que el rubio se retirara, un silencio incómodo se presentó entre los compañeros de Banda.

-¿Y tú, eh, quieres ir a verla? Es decir, ya estás aquí.

-Claro.- afirmó Trixie. En silencio regresaron a las salas de cine, en donde decenas de aficionados tomaban sus asientos. Murmullos y risas se escucharon de los fans antes de que la pantalla comenzara a anunciar los próximos estrenos.

-Oye, Trix.- comenzó Eli.- Mira, lo de anoche, yo...

-Está bien, Eli.- reconfortó ella.- Me alegra que tú y Billy comiencen a llevarse bien.- El Shane sonrió, esperando que todo lo sucedido quedara ya en el pasado, pero una duda aún no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Y él sabe?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes. Acerca de que tú y yo nos...

-Oh, bueno...

-Ssshhh...- silenció alguien detrás de ellos.

-Lo siento.- La película había comenzado y la conversación acerca del tema había acabado. Quizás hasta era los mejor para ambos.

El filme resultó ser fantástico. Al concluir, los adolescentes incluso ya se habían olvidado del tema. Ahora el centro del tema era la película.

-¡Esos efectos especiales fueron lo más increíble que he visto!- exclamó Eli.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Y qué me dices de cuando esa babosa derribó la guarida? Yo no esperaba que la máquina estuviera allí.- respondió ella con la misma alegría.

-Definitivamente el director se lució esta vez.

-¡Oh! Eso me recuerda.- interrumpió Trixie.- El concurso.

-¿Concurso?

-Billy halló un volante del Concurso de Jóvenes Directores. Quiero inscribirme.- explicó.- El tema de este año es acción. Debo presentar las mejores tomas de adrenalina si quiero ganar. Debo irme ahora. Tengo mucho que hacer.

-Suerte.- dijo él sonriendo.

-Gracias.

**_Algo me dice que en realidad les gustó el cap anterior..._**

**_Se los dije, el EliXie no lo cambio por nada. ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

-Me agrada tu posición de héroe, pero, ¿crees que podrías comenzar con los disparos?- dijo Trixie a Billy el primer día de trabajo con su filme.

-Oye, la pose del actor es lo más importante. Créeme, ganarás con esto.- dijo él continuando con lo suyo. La chica golpeó su rostro con su mano.

-Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habría abandonado.- dijo Kord observándo lo sucedido por la ventana.

-Ya se los había dicho. Es su decisión.- comentó Eli como si no prestara mucha atención.- Y aléjate de allí. Te verán.

-Pronto tampoco está muy deacuerdo aún con todo esto, pero Trixie parece feliz con que él la apoye con su trabajo de cineasta.

-¿Cómo no la apoyaría? Él es el protagonista de su película.- rió el troll.- Oye, Eli, ¿por qué no vas a ayudarlos?

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú eres un buen lanzador, y ella necesita tomas geniales.

-Pero ya tiene a Billy.

-Sí, pero dudo que le sea de mucha ayuda.- Kord volteó a ver hacia afuera.- ¡Solo míralo! ¿Qué hay de genial en dispararle a una roca? Oh, espera.- se interrumpió.- Creo que le apunta a ese hongo.

-¿Realmente crees que él apunta?- dijo Pronto. Luego se oyó una eplosión afuera.

-No estoy muy seguro de que a donde rayos iba dirigida esa babosa, pero no creo que la vuelva a ver.- dijo el troll con la mirada fija en la torpedo que salía disparada hacia algún lugar en la caverna vecina.

-Creo que iré a hechar un vistazo.- dijo Eli levantándose.- No vaya a ser que el siguiente blanco sea el refugio.

Billy, en un intento de olvidar lo sucedido, intentó un nuevo disparo con una babosa aracniredes. La cargó y "apuntó" a uno de los árboles. Más su babosa, con un objetivo no muy claro de lo que su lanzador esperaba que hiciera, tan solo rebotó y dejo ir una telaraña al aire, que cayó sobre el mismo rubio.

Completamente incapaz de hacer algún otro movimiento, cayó sentado en el suelo, mientras Trixie estallaba a reir.

-No es gracioso...- murmuró él.

-Sí lo es.- De repente una trilladora rodeó al joven "héroe" de acción, rompiendo el material que lo retenía.

-¿Está todo bien aquí?- preguntó el Shane acercándose a ellos.

-Más o menos.- Billy se puso de pie y miró al Shane.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, pero, ¿qué se supone que haría esa aracniredes?

-Debía crear un diseño allá arriba. No sé por que es que falló.

-¿Le dijiste siquiera lo que debía hacer?- preguntó Eli. Billy miró hacia abajo por un momento.

-No, pero...

-Las babosas no pueden saber que es lo que quieres si es que jamás se los dices. Si tienes una buena conexión con ellas, con el tiempo verás como casi te leen la mente.- eplicó Eli con un sonrisa mientras cargaba a su babosa fósforo. Le guiñó un ojo y la disparó. Al transformarse, Destello creó un hermoso diseño de fuegos artificiales en el aire.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Trixie grabándolo todo.

-Inténtalo tú. Tal vez puedas hacer algo genial para el filme de Trix. Ella merece ganar.- afirmó el pelinegro mirándola de reojo. Ella sonrió enternecida.

-Bien.- dijo Billy asintiendo. Tomó su babosa Bengala y le susurró algunas palabras antes de dipararla. Una vez alcanzada la velocidad ideal, esta comenzó a avanzar en espiral, creando un gran efecto.

-¡Así se hace!- dijo Eli.- ¿Lo tienes, Trix?

-Por supuesto que sí.- respondió. Billy recuperó su babosa, asombrado del truco que había logrado hacer.

-Yo no puedo creerlo.- tartamudeó.- ¡Lo hice!

-Ambos lo hicieron, Billy.- dijo Trixie mirando a la babosa en su mano. Él le sonrió a la pequeña.- Bien, creo que es hora de comenzar a editar esto. ¡Nos vemos luego, Eli!- se despidió de su amigo.

-Gracias, Shane.- dijo el rubio estrechando su mano antes de seguir a la pelirroja.

-Oye, Billy. Tengo una pregunta.- dijo ella.

-¿Si?

-¿Te molestaría si uso la toma de Eli y Destello en mi película? Tu disparo estuvo genial, pero el suyo fue...- la chica se distrajo recordando lo ocurrido con una sonrisa. Billy la miró algo extrañado por un momento, pero luego sonrió al comprenderlo.

-Seguro. No hay problema. Quizás para la siguiente vez tenga un poco más de experiencia con ellas.- dijo volteando a ver al arsenal de su cinturón.

**_Hola! Necesito que me respondan sinceramente esto: ¿Quién es fan de los Storm Hawks? ¿Quién ha visto al menos la primera temporada? ¿Conocen de ellos?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Cientos de soñadores cineastas caminaban por doquier en el Festival Multicavernario de Cine. El equipo había acompañado a Trixie en lo que podía ser la oportunidad de su vida.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa.- dijo sonriente.

-Todo saldrá bien.- le aseguró Kord.- Ve y enséñales los increíbles filmes que puedes hacer.

-Y no te preocupes por nada. Te aseguro que con Pronto como parte de tu elenco, no hay oportunidad de que alguien te gane.- comentó el topide con seguridad.

-¿Cuando anuncian a los ganadores?- preguntó Eli.

-Aún falta bastante. Primero hay que registrarse. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?- preguntó al Shane.

-Eh, seguro

-Eli, si no te molesta, yo iré con Trixie.- pidió Billy.- Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-Muy bien.- Los dos se retiraron hacia la casilla de inscripción. Antes de llegar, Trixie tomó el brazo de Billy.

-Espera. ¿De qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Mira,- comenzó él- he visto la actitud de Eli últimamente y pienso...

-Billy, no estás celoso, ¿o sí?

-En una circunstancia normal, lo estaría. Pero con eso he pensado que probablemente estarías mejor con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En resumen, estoy terminando contigo.- Trixie lo miró incrédula.

-Eh, bueno. Pero, ¿no estás molesto por nada?

-Realmente no creo que seamos muy compatibles, y es obvio que no compartimos la misma visión de un filme de acción.- Ella giró los ojos.- Además, es obvio que está tan interesada en Shane como él en tí.

-¿Estamos bien, entonces?

-Seh.- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.- Si algún día necesitas una estrella para una película, puedes llamarme.- La pelirroja negó con la cabeza riendo. Nunca cambiaría.

-Lo haré.- dijo sonriendo.

-Suerte con el concurso.- dijo estrechando su mano. Acto seguido, ella se retiró a registrar su filme, mientras él iba directo a conversar con las concursantes de la competencia de dobles de acción.

Luego de anotarse, Trixie suspiró. Por alguna razón se sentía liberada. Miró tras ella al resto de la Banda. Fue cuando vió a Eli voltear rápidamente. ¿Acaso él la estaba viendo?

-Todo listo, chicos. Ahora solo queda esperar.- dijo acercándoseles.

-¿Dónde está Billy?- preguntó Pronto.

-Él... tenía algo que hacer.- respondió sin mucho rodeo.

-Bien. Ahora si me disculpan, quiero ver la exposición de Mecas de utilería.- chilló Kord retirándose.

-Eli, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?- susurró la pelirroja al Shane.

-Seguro.

-¿Crees que Billy y yo somos compatibles?- Eli se sorprendió un poco por este cuestionamiento. Habría resultado más lógico si lo hubiera hecho mucho antes de iniciar su relación.

-En realidad, no. Es decir, tú eres una chica asombrosa, y él... es él.- rió el muchacho. Trixie sonrió.

-Es un alivio que pienses así.

-¿Ah, sí?

-La verdad es que terminamos.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué?

-Diferencias con varias cosas y... creo que estoy interesada en alguien más.

**_¿Y quién es...?_**

**_Estoy suuuuper castigada. No fics por quien sabe cuanto. Haré todo lo posible por tratar de actualizar._**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿De verdad? ¿En quién?- preguntó Eli con gran interés.

-Es...

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros, tenemos un anuncio importante.- interrumpió uno de los anunciadores.- Los jueces han revisado la última filmación entregada y ya tenemos al director ganador. ¡La señorita Trixie Sting!

Los presentes estallaron en aplausos mientras la mencionada sonreía sorprendida. Su vídeo se mostró en una gran pantalla en el centro del lugar.

-¡Ganaste!- exclamó Eli tomando sus manos.

-Lo sé. No puedo creerlo.- dijo ella.

-¿Y qué esperas? Ve por tu premio.

-Pero, Eli, tengo que decirte que...

-¿Señorita Sting? La estamos esperando.

-Ve.- repitió el Shane empujándola hacia la tarima. Ella avanzó hacia el presentador para recibir un pequeño trofeo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el troll acercándose hacia Pronto.

-¡Trixie ganó!- respondió este.

-¿De verdad?- Luego miró a su alrededor.- Hey, ¿dónde está Eli?

Al bajar con el resto del público, un par de brazos recibieron a la ganadora. Sin dudarlo, correspondió el gesto del pelinegro recostándose a él.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Eli sonriendo.

-Gracias.- exclamó ella volteando a verle. No era la primera vez que sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca, y con tan solo recordar lo que pasó la última vez que lo estuvieron bastó para que ambos se sonrojaran.

Olvidándose de formalidades, la chica tiró del mentón del lanzador hacia ella. Con un beso cálido el Shane se dispersó de todo lo demás, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Yo, eh, creo que eso responde a mi pregunta.- murmuró con la mirada perdida al separarse de ella. Trixie sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Espero que sí.- Eli sonrió y miró el premio en las manos de la pelirroja.

-Y dígame, señorita directora, ¿cómo planea celebrar esto?

-Mmm, creo que acepto sugerencias.- respondió ella entrelazando sus dedos.

**_Corto, pero finalmente terminado. ¿Están molestos conmigo aún por usar el Bixie?_**


End file.
